As Long As You're Mine
by LBTDiclonius
Summary: I didn't want to, I really didn't. But something about him made it irresistable. WARNING: SLASH, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMES.


**Ello, ello. So, this has to be the weirdest one I've ever done. A Jungle book oneshot? lolwut? Well, our school did a production of "The Jungle Book", and so I took an interest and thought the pairing of BagheeraxShereKhan was absolutely adorable, and I wrote a story about it. Sorry if it's really crapp. I just had to get it out of my system. **

**Also, one more note. This is written in Bagheera's point of view. Just so you guys know.**

_**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, BOYXBOY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jungle Book of any of it's characters. It's owned by...well, whoever owns it.**

* * *

><p><strong>As Long As You're Mine<strong>

The annoying high-pitched chatter was all I heard as I walked along the littered forest floor. Baloo had decided to take a different route home tonight, probably to stop by the Ruins. That bear and his parties, pitiful.

I stalked around slowly, listening to the sound of my own pads squish against the dirt and rocks of the jungle. My head was crouched low in silence, my mind wandering. Something felt off to me. Not in a sort of "whole jungle in danger" kind of off, but something within me sort of off. I, myself, will be the first to admit that I'm a rather sentimental panther. I do like stopping, looking up at the moonlight and reflecting on time gone by. It's actually a hobby of mine.

Looking up, I noticed a low tree branch. In other words, a perfect perch for a panther. Wiggling my haunches, I leaped onto the branch and plopped down, resting my head on my front paws. The moon was clearly visible from here, no sort of tree canopy covering its unearthly glow. My eyelids lowered drowsily as I looked at it for a few minutes, its shine making my coat glow.

"Wonderful night out tonight, isn't it, Bagheera?" a voice with an accent laughed mockingly. A voice that was so familiar.

My ears perked, and I turn my upright head, looking in the direction I thought I heard that voice from. At first I see nothing, but then I see nothing but black stripes.

Black stripes…

"Shere Khan!" I gasped in surprise, bolting upright onto all fours.

"Oh calm down, it's not like this is the first time I've surprised you," he drawled out in that tone of his.

I took a few deep breaths and lowered myself again, letting my tail hang off the edge of the branch. What was I doing? I let myself sit with the terror of the whole jungle, and sitting RIGHT beside me no less! His face right…in front of mine. Perhaps it was something in the air, perhaps I was feeling sick, but something about this light, this setting, it made his face look…particularly handsome. What was I thinking? Why am I thinking these undesirable thoughts?

"You never answered my first question," he said suddenly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I…beg your pardon?" I replied lamely, unable to meet his gaze.

"The night is wonderful, is it not?" he asked again, a bit more clearly this time, smiling knowingly.

"Um…I…I suppose it is…" I got out awkwardly. Looking closer, I noticed he was being completely sincere. There was no mocking tone in his voice like usual, just calm sincerity.

"Yes, indeed…" He trailed off, looking up thoughtfully.

I was just about to ask was he was thinking about when I felt something on my tail. It coiled around it like a snake, entwining it softly, lovingly even. Looking down, I noticed it was the tiger's tail, and a furious heat rose to me cheeks, causing me to gasp and look down anxiously in shame.

"…do you not like it?" Shere Khan asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…" I put thought into it. Truth be told, I DID like it, but I didn't quite want to admit it.

He smirked, already knowing the answer. Slowly, I felt the tail untwine itself and go slowly up to my back, caressing it gently. Against my will, I let out a deep purr, signifying that I was indeed enjoying this. Almost as quickly as it had come, I bit it back down to the deepest depths of my throat. I prayed to whoever was listening that Shere Khan didn't hear that.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" he smiled seductively as he kept caressing my back tenderly.

He did.

I scowled at the tiger. "Fine, yes, yes, I AM enjoying it. Are you happy?" I grunted irritably, thoroughly annoyed.

"Maybe just a little," he rumbled, moving his tail up to my lower neck, right at the base of my spine, and started to touch it ever so gently, causing the heat in my face to get even hotter, if that were possible.

"Err...I-what are you doing here anyways, Khan?" I asked.

"Oh, just taking a stroll, and thought I'd catch up with an old friend…" he purred, his tail never stopping its delicate actions.

"And is this your idea of CATCHING UP?" I grumbled, flicking his tail away with my own.

"Only with you, Bagheera," he mewled, smiling softly, staring into my eyes. Those orbs of his looking like they were staring into the deepest depths of my very own soul. I suddenly felt very self-conscious, so I moved away from the larger cat quickly, but he caught up with me, just like he always did. He moved closer, much closer than before, and in a much different fashion than I've ever seen from him.

"Sh-Shere Kha-Khan! Wh-" He stopped me by putting his tail right on my lips.

"I've known you for a long time, Bagheera, and all of that time I've felt something, perhaps you've felt the same?" he asked slyly, never breaking eye contact.

I had no idea how to respond. I was flustered, and had a tail covering my mouth. Then, it happened. He moved his tail away from my lips, moved his face to mine tenderly, and licked the side of my cheek, lapping at it gently, yet lustfully. I gasped at first, but gradually sank into it, enjoying the soft rasping of his tongue on my cheek. Smiling, I started to return the affection. I really had absolutely no idea what I was doing, but I did indeed enjoy it. Then, I stopped and looked at him.

"What if…someone sees us?" I asked cautiously, unsure of how the reaction would be. Two MALES, together? That certainly seemed unnatural.

"Let them see, let them think what they want to. It's really all just petty matters, it doesn't matter," he smiled gently, becoming a bit sentimental. He resumed stroking my neck with his tail, giving off a deep purr.

The sentence itself gave me some reassurance. I would deal with the backlash of this decision when the time came, but for now, I just wanted to be in Khan's company, enjoying the comfy feeling of him being there.

He leaned over, putting his head on top on my neck. "Just for this moment…" I heard him whisper softly. His breathing started to get deeper, and I knew he was falling asleep. Smiling, I welcomed the comforting embrace of unconsciousness, but before I fell into the dreamland, I heard him say one last thing.

"As long as you're mine."

_**End**_

* * *

><p><strong>And guess what I was listening to while writing this? =3 I do love me some Wicked. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Review please!<strong>


End file.
